thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Kion's New Life
Summary When the rest of the Lion Guard say they think Kion is turning evil, he runs off crying to the Tree of Life. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard tries to find Kion and take back what they said to him. But what they said caused him to get mad at them and now they have to convince him to listen so they can apologize. In this story, Kion mostly speaks Swahili and everyone is human. Plot The Lion Guard were walking through the forest when Fuli and Kion were about to fight. Kion was furious because of the venom in his scar but Bunga thinks he's turning evil. Bunga was unaware that he was hurting Kion's feelings, so when he realizes how he's been treating Kion, he feels guilty. Bunga: It's happening just like Rafiki said. Kion: (Confused) Nini kama Rafiki alisema? Bunga: He said that if the venom stays inside you too long, you won't know the difference between right and wrong. And it's happening! You've been acting mean all day! You even yelled at Beshte. Kion: (shocked and scared) Ninayo? Enyi, nyinyi wote mnadhani ninageuza ubaya? Bunga: Totally! But don't feel bad, you can't help it. It's your scar. Ono: Yes. Anga: Sort of. Makini: No. Beshte: Yes. You did scare Yun Mibu, and knocked over that peacock. And you did yell at me. (Fuli notices Kion crying as they speak.) 'How can they have that little faith in Kion?' she thought. Bunga: Wait. Kion. Are you crying? (Everyone except Kion and Fuli gasp after Kion nodded.) Ono: Kion, we didn't mean-(Kion cuts him off) Kion: (sarcastically) Ndio. Nina hakika kuniita uovu na kupoteza Imani kwangu ilikuwa ajali. (rolls his eyes and his expression turns angry and hurt) Well I'll tell you all something you'll be happy with for sure. Ninaenda kwenye mti uzima mwenyewe. Niilitaka kupitisha vifungashio kwa sababu mimi sio mzio wa manyoya. When I sneeze, I use the Roar unconsciously. Je! Nyiniyi nyote mnaweza kunifanyaje? Tumejulikana kila mmoje tangu tulipokuwa watoto. Fuli, you're in charge of the Guard. Except for Makini and Fuli, I hope I never see any of you again! (Runs off into the forest crying). (Fuli decides to step up) Fuli: Do you have any idea of what you just did? Bunga: The coolest joke ever! (Everyone glares at him) Everyone except Bunga: BUNGA!! Bunga: (dumbfounded) What? Beshte: We were so worried about Kion, that we allowed ourselves to hurt his feelings. This wouldn't have started if you ''didn't start calling him evil. Did you think about what he thought? He was probably heartbroken that his best friend that he knew as an infant, thought he was evil. Ono: Now I feel bad that we went along with it. But I think Kion should decide what to do with Bunga when we get to the Tree of Life. Bunga: Oh, no. Fuli: I agree. Bunga, you're off the Guard until further notice. Maybe this will give you some time to think about what you did. Bunga: (his Mark of the Guard disappears) Aw man! What did I even do? And which Kion will he be when we find him? Good Kion? Or Evil Kion? Makini: Bunga! You bullied Kion. Ono, what's the next landmark? Ono: Nawaza. (Eyes flash blue) I see a snowy mountain with two peaks and there's a pass in between them. Fuli: Okay. Let's move. We'll have to meet Kion at the Tree of Life. Remember what he said? We've known each other since we were little babies. The rest of the Guard and Makini walked guiltly through the forest. (With Kion) I kept running until I got to the mountain pass. Then I ran into a group of people who called themselves the "Night Pride". ???: Who are you? I explained who I was and why I was here. Me: I'm Prince Kiongozi of the Pride Lands, 2nd in line to be King, grandson of Mufasa and descendant of Askari. I seek out the Tree of Life because of this scar. I was bitten by an Egyptian King Cobra and the venom makes me lose control of the Roar and my temper. The rest of the Guard is on their way here. There's a person named Ono who's coming for healing as well because he inhaled volcanic fumes while saving Bunga. Rani: My name is Rani. Princess Rani of the Tree of Life. This is my brother Prince Baliyo, my uncle Surak and my aunt Nirmala. Come with me to the Tree of Life. We'll start your healing. Then she and the rest of the Night Pride led me to the Tree of Life. When we arrived, there was an elderly woman who Rani said was her grandmother and Queen of the Tree of Life. Rani: Grandmother, we've brought someone who needs healing. The grandson of King Mufasa. Queen Janna: Ah, yes. The Roar has returned to the Tree of Life. And in the near future, you decide to stay. Me: (shocked) How did you know I was gonna stay here with Rani? Queen Janna: You'll find out for yourselves. When I pass, Rani will become Queen. Nirmala: Come, Kion. Let's start your healing. Nirmala guided me to the River of Patience and told me my first task is to retrieve the orange flower on top of the ledge. I waited for a log and jumped on until I floated to the other side. Then I climbed up the cliff and retrieved the flower. As the days went by, I had better control over my temper, but I was unsure about using the Roar again so I decided to speak to my grandfather. Me: Grandfather? Mufasa: I'm here for you, my grandson. I've missed you. Why haven't you come to talk to me? No matter who you are or what you look like, I'm your grandfather and I will always be there for you, my grandson. I heard you had doubts about the Roar. Go to that canyon and train with Askari. Me: I'm sorry, Grandfather. Ever since I was poisoned by Ushari, I've been feeling unsure of myself. But I'm glad we had this talk. Now I know that I can always talk to you whenever I need you. Thank you. And say hello to Great-Grandfather Ahadi and Great-Grandmother Uru for me. Mufasa: (chuckles) I will Kion. I'll tell them Simba, Nala, and Kiara said hello as well. Until the Pridelands end. I went over to the canyon, where I met my ancestor Askari. Under his guidance, I mastered the Roar. When I was looking at my reflection in some water, Queen Rani came up to me and asked if I thought about what she said. When her grandmother passed, she and I discussed how much we had in common. Me: You and I make a great team, my love. Queen Rani: Yeah, we do. youtube.com/watch/v=h1Z5seWxCws Queen Rani: I love you Kion. And being queen is hard work and it's not easy. And a great queen needs a great king. You. Will you be my King? In other words, will you marry me? Me: Yes! Yes, yes I will marry you, Rani! I will be your king. Let's go back to the Tree of Life and announce the good news. (Back with Fuli and the Lion Guard) Bunga: We finally made it to the Tree of Life. Now we can heal your eyesight, Ono. Anga: Hey, Why do I hear someone chanting 'Long live the King'? Fuli: Let's go check it out. ''Huwezi! Bunga: Zuka Zama! Beshte: Twende Kiboko! Anga: Anga Lenga! Makini: Come on! The Guard approached the Tree of Life and were shocked to find Kion staring lovingly at the woman next to him. She had shoulder-length chestnut hair and chocolate skin and eyes. Kion and Rani then roared loudly to cement their roles as King and Queen of the Tree of Life. When the crowd cleared, they marched up to them and demanded to know what was going on. Fuli: (through gritted teeth) Kion, who is this? Kion: This is my wife, Queen Rani. I love her with all my heart. Now, I'm King Consort of the Tree of Life. Today, was my wedding day. The least you all could do is be happy for me. (shows them his wedding ring) The entire Guard perked up when Kion said 'Wife'. Bunga: Kion, you're married now?! And a King?! Kion's face turns angry and serious. Kion: Yes. Rani is my wife and your Queen. I am your King and until you apologize to me, it's 'Your Majesty' to you Bunga. I already forgave Anga, Ono and Besthe because you made them go along with you but because you Bunga act stupid and don't know when to shut up, you're off the Guard for a month, you will do as I say while you're here and when Rani and I help you return to the Pridelands, I'm going to be telling your uncles what you did. Bunga grew horrified of what his uncles would do to him when they got home so he agreed to Kion's orders. Kion: Nirmala! Start Ono's healing please. Nirmala is our healer at the Tree of Life. Nirmala: Yes, Your Majesty. Come with me, Ono. Ono: Okay. Makini: Kion, can I be your Royal Mjuzi? Please? Kion: (chuckles) Okay, Makini. You can. My grandmother-in-law Queen Janna recently passed away as well. Ono: Sorry for your loss, Kion and Rani. Rani: Thank you, Ono. Good luck with your healing. Ono: Thanks. (walks off with Nirmala) Kion: Why are you guys still here? Bunga: We want to stay until Ono is healed. Beshte: Yeah. Can you show us the closest pond? I want to wade for a while. Kion: What do you think, darling? Rani: I think we can work something out, honey. You guys are going to see the pond. And Bunga, I think Binga would like you. She lives by the marshes. All: Okay. Inside the Tree of Life, Nirmala healed Ono's eyesight with a leaf mask. Ono: Hapana! I can see again. Thank you, Nirmala. Nirmala: (giggles) You're welcome, Ono. Outside, the Guard (minus Bunga because he was hanging out with Binga) was relaxing in the pond, when they noticed Kion and Rani approaching them. Kion and Rani both had golden crowns on their heads but Rani was wearing a short-sleeved dress with the skirt going to her knees and she had tennis shoes on her feet. And Kion was wearing a wetsuit that outlined his abs (which Fuli blushed heavily at) with swimming shoes. Beshte: Hello, Your Majesties. Kion: Beshte, stop. I may be King but we're friends are we not? Fuli, Ono's eyesight is fully healed, so you're officially discharged from our medical unit. And you can return today or tomorrow. Which would you prefer? Fuli: We should leave today. In case there's an attack on the Pridelands. Rani: Very well then, Fuli. Ready, darling? Kion: Ready, my Queen. BUNGA!! Bunga walks up to the group, ready to go Bunga: Ready to go. Kion: Then let's move out. Uncle Surak, Little brother, you're in charge of the Kingdom until we return. Both: Got it. The group ran to the mountain pass and were met with a narrow canyon. Rani: This is the fastest way back to the Pridelands. But I don't think Beshte is going to fit. Beshte: Kion, if you need to leave me behind, I understand. Kion: If this is the way we need to go to get you guys back to the Pridelands, then this is the way we're going. Get behind me. Bunga: (chuckles) I know what that means. Kion roars really loudly and expands the canyon so Beshte can fit. Everyone except Rani was shocked that Kion's Roar could do that. Beshte: Poa. ''When did your Roar learn to do that? Kion: Training with my ancestor, Askari and that's not all I can do. I can do more than just roar now. Now let's go. The group ascends through the mountains and comes across a ravine. Rani: We need to get across the ravine to get to the Pridelands. how she's gonna get across Me first! Me first! Kion: Ok, darling. You first. Ready, my love? Ono: First? Fuli: First for what? Rani: Ready. And you'll see. Kion roars louder than last time and creates a whirlwind to carry Rani over the ravine. Rani: Whee! Bunga: Unbungalievable! Kion: Who's next? Bunga: Me! Kion: Okay. Bunga, you're next. Kion roars again and creates more whirlwinds to carry Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and Anga across the ravine. Anga: So, Kion? How will you get across? Kion: Like this. Kion walks back up the hill and runs up to the cliffside preparing to jump off. Fuli: Wait, Kion! Don't! But it was too late. Kion already jumped off the cliffside doing a perfect swan dive. Everyone except Rani started crying, fearing the worst until Kion came up flying. And he wasn't even using the Roar! Anga: Kion?! You-You can fly?! Kion: Yes. I can. Psychic powers enable me to do this. Now, let's keep moving. The group kept trekking over the desert, through the forest, and past a stone lake until they reached Pride Rock. Simba, Kiara and Nala were looking over their kingdom when they heard a familiar voice. Kion: Mom! Daddy! Kiara! Nala: Kion! Simba: Welcome home, son. Kiara: Why do you have that gold ring, Kion? Nala: I was just about to ask the same thing. Simba: Is there something you're not telling us? Kion: Let's just say, you have another daughter. I have someone I want you to meet. My love? It's okay. Rani walked up the stone steps and up to Kion and his family. Kiara: Wait. Kion, are you- Kion: Yes. This is my wife, Queen Rani of the Tree of Life. I'm King Consort of the Tree of Life. (shows them his golden wedding ring) Simba and Nala were so happy for their son, but then frowned when they realized he was now living at the Tree of Life with his Queen. Simba: Congratulations, son. But, does this mean we won't get to see you again? Rani: Oh no, Father. We'll come back and visit when we need a break. Or when Kwanzaa comes around. And Kion has a show he wants to do for the whole kingdom. If, that's alright with you, Mother. (A.N: Kwanzaa is the holiday Kion and his family celebrates as a part of their Swahili culture.) Nala: Of course. I want to see some of Kion's new tricks. Simba? Simba roared over the Pridelands to call them to Pride Rock. Simba: Attention, everyone! My son, King Kion has returned from the Tree of Life. However, this is his last day at the Pridelands. He's now happily married to his wife, Queen Rani. To celebrate his last day, he has a show he's going to do for us. Kion? Kion walked up to his father and walked back to the den, confusing everyone. Then, he ran up to the edge of the rock and jumped with a back flip. Simba: KION!! While he was falling, he used his psychic powers and flew upwards in a gold and red flash, causing everyone except Rani and the Guard to gasp in surprise. Kiara: How can he do that? Kion (through telepathy): ''I gained psychic powers sis. I can see your auras, use telekinesis and use telepathy. Like right now. Kiara: Cool. All right, Kion! Simba: Whoa. Our son is a psychic. Nala: He'll make a wonderful king, Simba. Simba: Yes, he will. Soon the time came for Kion and Rani to return to the Tree of Life. Anga: Sure wish you could stay longer. Kion: Me too. But Rani and I have responsibilities back at the Tree of Life. Don't take this as a goodbye, though. Just a 'See you soon'. Fuli: We'll miss you. Rani: Before we go, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, Anga, Kiara, Kovu, Nala, and Siimba. As Queen, I invite you to come back to the Tree of Life whenever you like. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories